Nostalgia
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: "It was unfair, Ikkei thought, the advantage the youthful had." *An AU oneshot set in my Birds of a Feather AU, but may be read on its own; set before "Opportunity" in the BoaF collection; light slash.


**Nostalgia**

A Haikyuu! oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Some time with Ukai Sr. in the _Birds of a Feather_ AU. BUT! This fic stands on its own so you don't _have_ to read the fics in the BoaF collection to enjoy this. Now for a sort of peek behind the curtains… :O Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: Though you don't have to read the BoaF fics to enjoy this, things _will_ be clearer if you do; this is set before the 6th story, "Opportunity" (links at bottom of my FFN profile).

\- ^-^3

Takeichi nearly opened his mouth when he saw his father dressed casually in jeans, a green polo, and a light windbreaker and on his way out the door. Though he said nothing of the old man's attire, he _did_ pipe up as his father grabbed his set of keys. " _Really_ , Dad? A drive on a day like this?"

Ikkei snorted and swung the front door open, letting the sunlight flood in and hit his son squarely in the face. "Why _not_ on a day like this?"

"Okay, yeah," the middle-aged male conceded. He held up a hand to shade his eyes while Ikkei stepped over the threshold. "But—seven in the morning? Mamiko and I just woke up."

"I have plans," Ikkei replied, picking his ear with his pinky.

Takeichi settled him with a dry look. He knew that action to be one of completely zero interest. "Can't you have Kimura drive you?"

"I don't need him to. I'm not running errands."

"All the more reason for your _driver_ to _drive_ you."

Ikkei rolled his eyes and left anyway. "I'm taking Mamiko's car, and I have my cellphone," he threw over his shoulder by way of parting. The door clicked shut before Takeichi could yowl about his father's soon-to-be whereabouts. Honestly! He acted as if people in their eighties could do nothing on their own!

Well, Ikkei knew better. It was one thing, during the work week, to have Kimura chauffer him around. He usually had something to read or check on the way to headquarters, so Ikkei's time was better spent working on the way to work. Other than that…

Well, even company presidents were allowed free time, weren't they?

He sank into the driver's seat of his daughter-in-law's Honda, and the engine coughed and spluttered to life as he yanked the door shut. The sedan wasn't a piece of junk—in about a year or two, it'd be that, maybe—but it was undoubtedly a change from the Mercedes he rode in most days. Still, it was nice, having the steering wheel in his grip and backing out of the driveway. Ukai Ikkei was a man who liked to be in charge and do things himself. Driving was one of those things.

Of course, Honda or Mercedes, every man bowed to the traffic gods, and Ikkei huffed as the cars around him slowed about two minutes from home. It was probably for the best, really. Where he was going, he wouldn't be wholly unexpected, but…it _was_ early for a surprise visit.

In good traffic, Ikkei could reach his destination in just under ten minutes. In a complete vehicular meltdown, it'd take more than twenty-five. But Lady Luck was on his side this morning, and the congestion mostly evaporated after he cleared the third of three main crossings. After that, it was smooth sailing.

Had he taken a right at the bridge, Ikkei would've been primed to arrive at Nekoma High School—but he had no desire to visit the place, not right now. Morning practice would be in full swing, and the next generation of coaching had their hands full. Besides, he had no need to oversee the next generation of cats.

But the former generation? Ikkei smirked to himself as he pulled up on his goal.

The old house looked outstandingly _ridiculous_ here in the city. Its décor was pre-war era, which was the detail that made Ikkei laugh, because all similar houses had been wiped out in the air raids that were before their time. So this place stood out like a sore thumb in the city, a throwback to a war their fathers and grandfathers had been all too happy to forget.

He snickered as he parked at the mouth of the entrance, and he toned it down to a gruff chuckle when he walked up to the door. The stone path ended at the wooden porch, where a grumpy face stood as if waiting for him all this time.

"You're up and ready," Ikkei remarked.

Nekomata Yasufumi crossed his arms in front of his chest, causing the buttons of his pale green, checked shirt to fight to hold on over his beer belly. "I had a feeling I'd have a guest today." He descended the two steps to the walkway and walked past Ikkei. "Come on. Let's get your bi-monthly shenanigan over with already."

Ikkei grinned and turned to follow his friend, but a dark-haired woman scurried out the front door to stop them. "Grandpa!" she growled after the old cat. "You can't just wolf down breakfast and leave like that!"

"Of course I can," he retorted.

She put her hand on her hip while she determined what next to say. Then she noticed Ikkei. Her eyes widened, and she gave him a respectful bow of her head. "Ukai-san, good morning. I hope you'll excuse us," she said, tying her bathrobe over her pajamas.

He shook his head dismissively. "There's no excuse for him, and you're as pretty as ever, Kurumi."

Yasufumi stuck his nose up in the air while his granddaughter laughed. "Of course she is! She's _my_ kin."

"Yes, and it's a good thing she looks nothing like you."

They laughed at the grimace Yasufumi shot at both of them. Then Kurumi's three-year-old son came outside to see the hubbub, and Nekoma's former volleyball coach snatched Ikkei by the sleeve and dragged him to the car while Kurumi was occupied. He dropped into the passenger seat, and he waited until Ikkei was settled in behind the wheel to snap at him. "I'll have you know all three of my kids and all of the seven grandkids and both great-grandkids have the Nekomata eyes."

Ikkei rolled his eyes as he merged into the scant traffic on the residential street. "Oh, come off it. You're just bragging now," the crow corrected.

After an odd beat, Yasufumi slid into a smirk, and he gazed at his friend's profile with narrow, feline eyes. "I am," he admitted. He faced forward, scanning the scenery. "So, where to today? Catch a second breakfast? Get the pachinko parlor to open early? Not play go, I hope."

Ikkei snorted. Good grief. Outside of volleyball, the guy loses _one time_ at the board game… "No. No pachinko, no go, and no shogi either."

"Well, then it's got to be food, because even _you_ don't drink as soon as you wake, and we're in no condition to be running around a volleyball court." Yasufumi fidgeted in his seat. "And I can't picture us going for a walk in some fancy park or garden you've mysteriously discovered in this little slice of industrial heaven."

"So sue me for making you literally get out and smell the roses, Yasu—" Ikkei stopped short with a sigh, taking a left onto the main drag. "And, _no_ , your process of elimination does _not_ mean food. That Nekoma mindset, working your way down your list…"

"Better than Karasuno's element of surprise. So foolhar—wait, why are you stopping at the convenience store?"

Ikkei parked and unbuckled. "Because food's _not_ the reason. But we're going to want snacks for the road."

Yasufumi didn't even question that. He hopped out of the car, griped about his knees, and made Ikkei buy him double the number of snacks the company president got for himself. Back in the car, he said, "I ate a light breakfast, so it's fine."

The older man rolled his eyes again.

Fifteen minutes and two empty single-serve bags of chips later, they took off on the highway. Yasufumi stared outside his window awhile, but he had no complaints about Ikkei's driving, even though they hadn't done something like this before. The game parlors or a matinee were one thing. But… "A road trip, eh?"

"Yep."

"You sure Ukai Corp.'s okay without you for a day? It's a Wednesday, after all."

"They'll live. They're used to my occasional personal day."

"But why a road trip? Usually we just play hooky." He chuckled. "Well, _you_ do. _I'm_ retired."

Ikkei smiled absentmindedly. "You're more chipper than the week before last," he remarked.

The old cat groaned. " _That_ again? It was a mild cold! Fuyu fretted too much in calling Kurumi. Now Kurumi's family seems to have made themselves at home in _my_ home!"

"Your wife was just worried. Typically your kind doesn't catch colds."

Ikkei sensed the daggers glared at him. "Takes an idiot to know one."

When he had a chance as they cruised along, Ikkei peeked at Yasufumi—and was surprised to find him still glaring a whole minute later. At least the younger man had more color in his cheeks this way. He tore his eyes away. "Let's be real: We're not idiots. We're the 'wise' ones."

Yasufumi eased up and grinned at the words. "Ha. Wise… Does that mean you'll tell me where we're going?"

"…Miyagi," Ikkei admitted.

"Miyagi."

He kept quiet.

"By ourselves."

Now he grimaced, regretting his honesty.

"For crying out loud…!" The Nekomata patriarch ran a hand over the back of his head, mussing his hair. He, like Ikkei, still had all of his hair; it was just bone white now. "Why Miyagi?"

If he refused to let the subject drop, then Ikkei expected more honesty to bail him out of this mess. "I figured…we could use the fresh, country air," he replied, only changing one word from his thoughts so that he didn't sound excessively meddling.

"Hmph. A stroll up north in early November? I'll freeze my ass off—"

Ikkei stopped his companion's whining by reaching blindly in the backseat and groping around until he found a light sweatshirt of Takeichi's. He tossed the covering to Yasufumi. "There. You can use it as a blanket while we're in the car, and I'll give you mine if that doesn't fit when we stop."

Yasufumi studied it with unusually wide eyes, but he didn't turn the offer down. Instead, he tilted his seat back one notch and did as Ikkei suggested, tucking the collar under his chin and making sure his shoulders were covered. Eventually, he nodded off, so quiet that the other curmudgeon kept checking every few minutes to ascertain that Yasufumi indeed still breathed.

Ikkei couldn't help it. Checking gave him peace of mind, and it was the only way he could be fine with continuing this journey.

\- ^-^3

They made a total of three pit stops: two for Ikkei to rest his weary eyes, as it'd been a long time since he'd done this much driving on his own, and one to hit the bathroom and get a few replacement snacks. Yasufumi woke up shortly before that stop and finished his caramels and malt balls, so the snacks were a must…as was Ikkei cleaning out the passenger's side foot well, lest his daughter-in-law strangle him for leaving her vehicle a pigsty.

For the remaining miles, Yasufumi stayed awake, and the reduced speed of the more suburban parts off the highway allowed for both of them to sightsee a little. Even from the main roads, one could spy familiar skyscrapers—if they could be called that—and one of the castles making up Sendai's silhouette.

"Since you hauled me up here," Yasufumi said, sitting up straight in his seat and back to staring out his window, "I get one request."

"Within reason," Karasuno's former coach interjected.

Yasufumi scrunched his nose up at him. "I want to visit Sendai Gym."

"Oh. Yes, that's doable, on the way back."

"On the way _back_?! Why on the way _back_?! We're going to drive right past it—agh, take this turnoff and just— _Ikkei-san_ …!"

Frankly, Ikkei couldn't be bothered to honor the request right away. His mind was elsewhere for part of this trip, though he had yet to decide, ultimately, all the places they'd visit. They'd grab lunch at some point, as they cruised through Sendai well after noon, but Ikkei wasn't ready to stop. Not yet.

About another hour after their arrival, Ikkei guided the car through familiar neighborhoods, tracing roads he'd spent much of his life walking. There were pebbles he'd kicked on these roads; there was that one fence on one side of the train tracks he'd jumped twice on a dare as a teenager; there were houses that were unchanged and older than he was.

And there, spick and span, was Sakanoshita Shop—the original, not the satellite store Mamiko ran back in the city.

He pulled over to the side of the road opposite the shop and yanked on the parking break, ignoring the grunt it gave since his eyes were on the building. It hadn't changed much, this place. But…

This place was no longer Mamiko's or her family's. It belonged to Keishin now, and, considering the time, he'd be heading out soon to the high school.

Yasufumi leaned over Ikkei's shoulder and read the sign. "Sakano…?" He gaped incredulously at Ikkei. "You brought me out here just to hit your family's store?!"

Ikkei poked his pudgy cheek until Yasufumi backed off. "No, I didn't. I had to make the stop, though." He unbuckled and got out, and Yasufumi followed him for lack of something to do.

They poked their heads inside, but Keishin wasn't at the register. Instead, kindly old Nomura sat knitting on the cashier's stool, and she waved to the men before returning her eyes to the multi-colored monstrosity in her hands.

With no sign of his grandson there, the leathery crow exited and went around the back. Thankfully, Keishin climbed into the store van right as the geezers appeared, so it saved the former coaches the trouble of having to go upstairs.

Keishin did a double-take in his side mirror, and he gawked at them through the window. "Gramps?! Nekomata-sensei?!"

Yasufumi snickered while Ikkei scoffed at the young man's lack of manners. "'Hello' to you, too, Squirt."

"Uh, yeah, no, I mean—" Keishin clambered out of the vehicle and met them with polite, little bows of his head. "Hi. Haven't seen you up here in a while."

Ikkei opened his mouth to retort, but, as he'd told Yasufumi, this stop was unprecedented, so he produced nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Yasufumi smirking at his sudden lack of steam, but he gave him a dry look. "Are you rushing off to practice?" he directed at his grandson.

"Heading there, yes, but I'm in no hurry." His eyes widened cautiously. "…did you want to come watch?"

The older crow shook his head at the same time Yasufumi nodded. "No. Actually, I'd like a word." He could feel Yasufumi's needling gaze on the back of his head, but it was another action of his friend's which he ignored.

Unsurprisingly, it was all over Keishin's face, too, the confusion over his simple demands after a trip up north. But Keishin knew better than to question him, so the younger Ukai obediently tipped his head in understanding and led the way on a small neighborhood tour.

"This place rarely changes," Ikkei said once Sakanoshita Shop was half out of sight.

Yasufumi snorted. "But you blink down south, and everything's gone and replaced."

Ikkei grimly smiled at that. Gone, yes—but not always replaced. Regardless, he kept that thought to himself.

Perhaps Keishin picked up on it. He led them in the direction of the local cemetery, which Ikkei realized two blocks away. But that wasn't the point of this visit, and Ikkei stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Maybe another time," he said, and Keishin glanced, unconvinced, between his grandfather and the graveyard.

Worse still, Yasufumi understood, and he strolled right on past the Ukais. "I think I'd like to pay my respects to Kotori-san while we're here," he announced, but he didn't wait for them. He went on ahead…but it gave them room to talk.

"Is Sensei all right heading there on his own?" Keishin asked. They watched him meander off but kept their eyes on him.

Ikkei sighed, a tad relieved. "He's being kind. I've told him probably everything about Kotori and our life up here by now. I've no doubt he knows the way to her grave."

The young coach grinned slightly. "I like that about your friendship. No secrets in old age, yeah?"

"Quit your snickering. Of course there are secrets. Just not as many."

"Fine, fine…"

They dragged their feet until they arrived at the cemetery's entrance, but, even then, they remained outside, onlookers peering in. From this vantage point, they couldn't spy Yasufumi or Kotori's marker. "Your grandmother and Yasu got along well, you know."

"You've told me. She joked about your two long-distance relationships when you guys were teens—yours with her and your connection with Nekomata-sensei."

Ikkei pursed his lips at that, his mouth wanting to smile while his heart ached at the accurate observation. "It's hard, to fall in love with someone in a city far, far away." He cleared his throat, his tone a little stronger, a little louder as he continued, "But Yasu understands. Fuyu went to Karasuno, two years my junior, shortly after that place went co-ed. And she met Yasu at some practice game. So much for school loyalty." "Some practice game"—Ikkei knew better. It was the first practice match of his third year and the fifth time he'd mingled with a young, chubby, bright-eyed Yasufumi. That day stuck out in his mind because it'd been the first time someone had pulled Yasufumi's attention off Ikkei since they'd met. Just a run-of-the-mill day in May, and all that followed changed when Fuyu congratulated her senpai on a game well-played while her eyes drifted to Yasufumi.

"Some practice game." Really, Ikkei knew better, otherwise he never would've founded Ukai Corp. in the first place.

Offhandedly, he wondered if Yasufumi thought of it as "some practice game."

"So what really brings you down here?" Keishin prodded, eyes sliding back to his grandfather from the nearby markers. "Gramps."

But Ikkei let his eyes linger, wondering when Yasufumi would come back into view. "I can't run U.C. forever, you know."

Keishin frowned.

"And Takeichi wants to stay put in the company."

He could sense the Ukai eyes narrowing at him, but he said it anyway:

"Someday, it'll be yours, if you'll take it."

Much to Ikkei's surprise, Keishin's temper deflated, and he gaped at the older man. "You…want _me_ to take it over…?!"

"I left my team in good hands, Keishin. It only makes sense to do so again, with my company."

In all honesty, the poor boy looked green—greener than either shirt worn by the former coaches today—so Ikkei rolled his eyes and headed in to the cemetery. When Keishin didn't follow, he wasn't sure how to take that.

"That boy…," he muttered once Yasufumi was in earshot.

Yasufumi, who'd been kneeling in front of Kotori's marker and chatting with a grin on his face, smiled even more when he heard Ikkei's gripe. He waved for Ikkei to give him a hand up. "We came all the way here for you to talk some sense into your grandson, didn't we?" he asked, using Ikkei's arm to steady himself.

"No."

"I get it. There are some things that need to be said in person." His smile dropped slightly, the wrinkles at the corners of his mouth deeper and harder than ever, but the overall impression he gave was one of sincerity. Yasufumi gave the old crow's arm a squeeze, and his slit-hidden eyes opened a fraction. There was sincerity there, too. "I've always liked that about you, Ikkei-san." Then he let go and aimed half a smile at Kotori's grave, as if she really stood there and shared in some secret only Yasufumi knew.

To Ikkei, the words were a small comfort…really, of little comfort, because Ikkei knew his friend was _wrong_. Of course Ikkei _tried_ to get everything off his chest—it was the best way to live, in his opinion—but some things were too difficult. Not to convey but to admit. Even a strong man could be a coward. And every bird of prey began as a chick.

Despite being ready to leave, neither made a move to abandon Kotori, not yet. They stood together awhile, side by side, Ikkei's thoughts a post-storm mess, Yasufumi…likely having another silent, one-sided conversation with her spirit, if one went by the conspiratorial smirk on his face.

"We won't do any sightseeing if we stay put," Ikkei eventually rasped, his voice dry from lack of use. He glanced at his watch. Had they really been here for the better part of an hour?

"Right, right…" Yasufumi waited for Ikkei to lead the way, so he could fall into step with him. The cat stuffed his hands in his pockets, shivering and inching closer to his friend. "Gods. I shouldn't've left the sweatshirt in the car…"

Ikkei sighed and shook his head, but he made good on his promise and shrugged out of his windbreaker, giving it to his fellow old man.

Yasufumi grinned in thanks, a mischievous smile as he slipped his arms in the sleeves.

Further down the slope, Keishin was where his grandfather had left him, though he wasn't alone. Ittetsu had arrived, and he looked out of breath, face red and glasses askew and track jacket blown open by a sprint. On the other hand, Keishin was hyperventilating, which explained Ittetsu's summoning; the teacher was here to calm him down after Ikkei's words.

Yasufumi whistled quietly, enviously. "Would you look at that… Young love, my friend, young love." He clapped Ikkei on the shoulder and walked ahead, fine with interrupting the scene.

It was a moment before Ikkei ordered his feet to move again, one in front of the other. His gaze was trained on Yasufumi wearing his jacket, and it sidled over to Keishin and his boyfriend. It was unfair, Ikkei thought, the advantage the youthful had.

"…no, can't stay. Ikkei-san's going to take me to Sendai Gym, as promised," Yasufumi added as he talked with the couple. He aimed a disapproving cock of his head at his friend. " _And_ he's going to take me anywhere else, including a late lunch and maybe an early dinner."

Ikkei huffed as the other two laughed. "Lunch _and_ dinner?"

"You hauled me up here, so I upgraded. Might as well make a day of it," the other curmudgeon quipped. He turned back to Ittetsu. "I'll come watch some other time, Take-chan," he said with a laugh. Both Ukais bristled at the flirtatious familiarity, and Ikkei knew then it was time to go before Yasufumi waited around for the chance to drink them under the table after practice ended.

"Usually 'Take-chan' only comes out when you're drunk already," Ikkei said back in the Honda.

Yasufumi shrugged and snickered. "Anyone can see the poor kid's a cutie, and it's fun to rile Keishin up like that."

They buckled up and putted off. "The cute type, eh?" Ikkei remarked. Made sense. Young Fuyu fit.

But Yasufumi stared out the window, chin in one hand, and took a minute to reply. "…not always" was all he said, eyes glued to the scenery, free hand hidden in the pocket of the windbreaker, seeming as though he was not ready to shed the item, not yet ready for the day to end.

\- ^-^3

But it had.

They'd eaten their fill at a family restaurant. They'd toured Sendai Gym, welcomed by some of the older staff who turned out to be big fans of their glory days. They'd walked around and driven around, finding little garden parks to suit Ikkei and quaint souvenir stores with snacks to sate Yasufumi. They'd gone to a nice restaurant before leaving, because somehow Yasufumi still had room, and then they'd gone home under the early night sky that came prepackaged with autumn, Yasufumi snoring beneath flickering stars, Ikkei muttering to himself as he drove yet feeling a sense of closure and of hope all at once.

And November had passed.

So had December.

Christmas and New Year's had come and gone, and January was very much the same. They made their little journeys out and about, to the pachinko parlor, to second breakfast. Ikkei even promised they'd make another trip to Miyagi so Yasufumi could watch the new crows as Ittetsu had asked.

Then February came, and Ikkei knew that second trip wouldn't happen.

Ikkei was one of the first people Kurumi called. It happened in the night, she said. No one was awake to notice, she said. It was and wasn't a surprise, she said.

But Nekomata Yasufumi was gone. Passed away in his sleep at seventy-nine. And that was it.

The funeral was held on a cold but sunny Sunday little more than a week later. Ikkei dressed in a black suit and straightened his tie in the mirror by the front door. He sensed rather than heard or saw Takeichi approach.

"Dad…" His son hung his head, but at least he kept his fidgeting fingers at his sides and out of his salt-and-pepper hair. "Again. I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"It's all right. You can't back out of that meeting, and Mamiko has store hours she must keep. The world doesn't stop when someone dies," Ikkei stated. The words felt thick and heavy on his tongue, but he managed to shove them out anyway.

"I figure Sensei's family will want you to stay awhile. That's fine. Just, uh…"

"I'll call if I'm eating with you, although that's my plan." Ikkei dropped his hands to his sides, satisfied with his appearance. "I'm not family. They need family time."

Takeichi nodded.

Much as he'd done all those months ago, he headed out with Takeichi remaining put. "I have my cellphone," he said by way of parting, but this time he entered the backseat of the Mercedes, letting Kimura take him there. Ikkei liked to drive himself. But not today.

Not a surprise, the turnout. All of Yasufumi's family was there, scurrying around the house, fixing this and straightening that. Only the great-grandkids seemed to be bereaved while the adults didn't stop yet to let themselves grieve. The children drifted through the crowd of gathered guests, caught in the sea at last by Naoi, who helpfully pulled them off to the side and out of the way. He wasn't the only familiar Nekoma face there, and Ikkei considered speaking with him when a hand touched his arm. He turned.

It was Fuyu.

"Thank you for coming, Ukai-senpai," she said softly, her voice finally sounding as aged as she looked, though she was dressed nicely in a black kimono with a garnet-colored obi and violet–black embroidery. Beside her, Ikkei felt…plain.

"Of course," he managed.

Fuyu folded her hands in front of her and stood with him, catching her breath as they surveyed the others. "Yasufumi would be pleased to see this come together so nicely."

Ikkei mustered half a grin. "I'm sure Yasu's chortling upstairs, thinking no one's ever been so popular."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fuyu try to smile, too, at that, saw her silver hair move from its tightened coif as her temples lifted at the action. "He was a sweetheart. It was hard to dislike him. We all loved him."

"We all love him," Ikkei echoed. A second later, he realized it wasn't an echo. He was correcting her. He wasn't ready to use past tense. Not yet.

Fuyu tensed beside him, perhaps zeroing in on that, as well. But a beat passed, and she released a slow breath. "Well, I have more to do while we carry on," she remarked, her voice cracking. She withdrew a handkerchief from her obi to dab at her eyes.

He waited. If he were invited to stay, now would be the time.

Yet Fuyu said nothing. She dried her eyes, gave Ikkei a tight smile, and tottered off in her tightly wound robes.

Ah. So that was how it was. It wasn't his fault, but she'd need someone to hate, even a little bit, for now. And he was the likeliest choice, staying in touch with Yasufumi for so long, knowing him until the end.

Loving him until the end. Like her.

Ikkei chuckled at himself, his heart sinking some. He took another scan of the crowd, glimpsing Fukurodani's Yamiji in passing, but he decided his safest bet was to steer clear of the Nekomatas and to hide amongst the Nekoma kids, so he hovered near where they clustered and kept off to the side.

Most people came and went. A few said some nice things, like Naoi, who talked about how much he'd learned from the old cat and how he wouldn't be where he was today without him. The day dragged on, and eventually Kurumi and Kuroo goaded Ikkei to say a few words, which he kept short and sweet, not much different from what he'd said already to Fuyu.

Before the day was over, Ikkei had the chance and finally the courage to enter the room where the altar was set. He lit incense and placed it before Yasufumi's picture, but the photograph caught him by surprise.

The picture was more recent than he'd expected it to be, taken here in the house at New Year's, judging by the decorations in the background. Yasufumi stood with Fuyu in the middle of their three kids, seven grandkids, and two great-grandkids, and he wore Ikkei's windbreaker, an item the sneaky cat had never returned.

Ikkei smiled grimly to himself, no longer wondering why this and not a lone portrait was being used for his friend. Likely the image was a favorite, and Yasufumi didn't care too much about tradition so long as he was amused.

…no, Ikkei realized as he bowed his head. Yasufumi had cared for tradition plenty, just as Ikkei had. Maybe in another life, that wouldn't've been the same. Maybe in another life, Fuyu would not have come to congratulate him after that game. Maybe things could've been, _could be_ different.

"Not always," he whispered in the empty room, silently mourning his friend.

It really was unfair, he thought, the advantage the youthful _have_.

\- ^-^3

 **Oh, boy. ;w; Not that I've never written character death before (have y'all seen some of my** _ **Harry Potter**_ **fics?), but this… I knew towards the start of the BoaF AU that Ikkei would have certain feelings about Yasu, which help explain why he founded his company in the city in the first place—to be closer to Yasu. I don't think a younger Ikkei had expected to walk into a love-polygon…but did he? In a way, I wanted this fic to have the feel that you can read into it as Ikkeyasu or can see it as really close friends enjoying a bit of time together before one loses the other. But this story helps to flesh out some foreshadowing that goes all the way back to "Promotion" and some happenings mentioned in side stories like "Constant," "Stray Cats," and "Moving Mountains." Also—Japanese games: Pachinko is kind of like…gambling pinball. XD It's best to google that, tbh. Go is a bit like checkers, and shogi's kind of like chess. Again, google for more info. :3 The songs for this fic are Meg & Dia's "Strawberry Waltz," very befitting of their car ride up to Miyagi, and "Heaven's Too Far," which induces a very somber mood like the final scene of the story… Ahhh, I really feel for Ikkei and want to hug him. I think I'd like to write a real Ikkeyasu sometime, too… -w-**

 **Thank you very much for reading, and please review/comment/leave an ask! The next fic in the BoaF collection, "Personal Day," will take a while since it has its own fair share of side stories, but I hope you can enjoy the other side stories while you wait, and please visit the BoaF tumblr page (on my tumblr, le-amewzing) for lotsa stuff~! Show your support for this AU, and share your excitement for it, too!**

 **-mew-tsubaki :')**


End file.
